


Like I Uesd To

by MiaMiMia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: BDSM, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Mpreg, No Plot/Plotless, PTSD, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 乌托邦AU之下的大麦茶





	Like I Uesd To

**Author's Note:**

> CP 主Dante/Vergil 提到Nero/Vergil Mundus/Vergil
> 
> 分级 乌托邦AU Non-con Rape Violence Mpreg 双性！Vergil underage提及 BDSM PTSD

“将军，人已经在里面等待您命令。”穿着银灰色制服的男子毕恭毕敬的半膝跪在尼禄的面前，那扇猩红色天鹅绒垂下弥漫着淡然胭脂粉味的门后已有几名人士等待着银白发男子的幸临。

尼禄好像没有听到一般，仍旧双手背在身后冷冷地盯着外面飘散着鹅毛大雪的街道，玻璃反光出属于尼禄的面庞，没有人敢胆直起身告诉此刻思绪早已飘忽到远方的人。

快到团聚日了，假若有人活过了蒙德斯发动的文化更改的历史，他们一定在心里彷徨的反驳着大街小巷孩子们庆祝团聚日的欢乐笑容，这是一个圣诞节——古老且被官方禁止的说法，是一个美好且充满温暖的日子，在很早的时候还有圣诞老人——也许现在区域里还存在这些禁忌的习俗，反正在干净的街道上没有了，反正世界人也不需要。

他并没有在家里——蒙德斯终日在昏暗的书房里一边暗沉地咳嗽一边读着手上厚重古老的书目，尼禄也不知道得跟他的父亲攀谈什么，无非便是两人面对面坐着，仿佛扎根在雍华椅子上的蒙德斯会突兀地睁开白蒙蒙的双眸，哑着嗓子询问尼禄手下管辖的情况——蒙德斯到现在都不太放心真理与思想部交给尼禄。

从很小的时候他就学会了站在卧室门后睁着一双戒备的眼睛打量着在他家木质楼梯上踏着响亮军鞋进进出出的人，看不清面孔，他曾经挤进过属于大人们的会议，尝试着去扬起脑袋辨认属于“父亲”的几名“好友”；看到尼禄的蒙德斯只是揉了揉孩子的脑袋，似笑非笑的告诉单手托举高的孩子他并不需要记住这些人的脸，反正机械会帮助他记下所有的一切。

尼禄最开始也是和其他世界人一样，在世界分区集中的学校里上学，接受统一的新知识灌溉与真理道德的指导，即便他们总是被教师告诉唯一的真理便是保持沉默和学会忘记，但很快，尼禄便发现了他与其他拥有相同年龄的孩子所不一样的地方。

不仅仅是他们家与别人不一样，尤其是蒙德斯的房间里摆满了会被流放到区域的书籍——现在所有的一切流通书目都得经历真理和思想部的修改与整理，尼禄明白家里那散发着淡淡清新霉味的泛黄书籍可是教师口中所不伦不类的书；更重要且最为突出的不一样一点便是，尼禄不和其他世界孩子一样，他没有完整的父母双亲。

孩子们会指着尼禄尽情地嘲笑，笑他是一个白色头发的怪胎，是一个没有母亲的怪物，是一个只有父亲的畸形儿童，尼禄会咬着牙瞪红眼睛盯着那些聚集在一块的孩子们，却一句话都不说，肉乎乎的小拳头捏在一块，回去不声不响地坐了好几天，直到蒙德斯回家抱着焉了的孩子询问才知道发生了什么。

教育部的人从消息部迅速得知这个消息之后，赶忙通知了管教的人士带走了无事生非的孩子，同样的，这些孩子的家长们一时之间也难以接受被世界革职的事实，在几秒钟之前他们还是在世界的共享公民层面，无法接受变成区域的劳作公民身份，却又无可奈何。

事实上，这是真的，尼禄从未见过母亲的模样，他只知道父亲是国家的特级元首蒙德斯，而他的另一位家长——尼禄只见过挂在父亲房间里那副硕大且模糊的油画，只不过位于蒙德斯一旁的男人面部模糊了，似笑非笑的隐藏在尼禄无法触及的可怕梦境里，尼禄会梦到他，却无法看清楚男人的面庞。

在现在极度发展的世界里，没有人是没有分配到的另外一个伴侣，即便是尼禄，他也有未曾谋面却已经在官方上落定的人，按照新法，见面的当天便是两人结为伴侣的一天，是一个重要的仪式，现在的人已经不再说“结婚”这个词汇，尼禄也是偶然路过区域听到路边缝补的老太的途中学会的。

蒙德斯会根据大家的各个方面发配对象，确保对方会足够对方，无需被其他往而不可得的欲望所干扰，大家生活在快乐的世界里，每天只知道寻欢作乐且在必要的时刻为世界作出所需要的努力，不触犯真理部的条例，所有的一切都是可行且无所畏惧。

“嗯。知道了。”尼禄淡淡的回应了身后服侍他起居的人，而他眼神的落脚点仍旧没有从泛起白雾的窗户上挪开，他不知道在等些什么，只是冷冷地笔直站在高层的落地窗前打量着人来人往灯光通明的太阳大道，逐渐地，一名身上批带暗色斗篷的身影悄悄如同飞鸟一般掠过尼禄眸子里的平静。

他是不知法吗？尼禄半皱起眉头盯着已经消失在人流当中的暗色身影，世界已经很少有人在街道上遮住面孔带上斗篷，假若是区域里来的劳作人士也会在关口被负责仪表外貌的部门拉下来重新改造。

这人又是怎么混进来的？肉眼可见这人比周围的人潮高了几乎大半个脑袋，很是显眼。

在团聚日街头都安插许多抓拿枪支且被准许格杀勿论的士兵维持秩序，混在人群里也有真理与思想部的耳目，他们专门监听窥视当日世界人群的言行举止，反有稍微不妥则可以名正言顺地将其扭送入改造区，凡是落入到改造区的人几乎没有好的下场。

尼禄有点无名的担忧，却不知从何而来，他想要下楼以将军的身份将这座世界城市的每条街道翻开，找到匆匆而过的人影，却又不愿意顺着蒙德斯的意愿去给他当一条规规矩矩的走狗——他当然乐意看到尼禄自愿去遵循新立的法规。

世界人有个缺陷，他们不懂得如何处理情绪，除了愉悦之外的情绪让他们感到恐慌与不知所措，尼禄也没有好到哪里去，直直地手往旁边一抬，重量稳妥地安放在手心，皮鞭在水晶灯的闪烁下反射出凛冽的光泽，用于装饰的流苏荡着冷静的幅度。

白色的手套紧紧地握住黑色的皮鞭把手，尼禄迈着标准的军步重重地推开了沉重的门，鞭子贪婪地劈开往旁暧昧而又桃色的空气。

虽然在外表说是按照选举投票出最为适合的下一个接班人——顶替蒙德斯的位置，只不过区域划分的人们——假若他们的身份识别上还算是一个“合法的人”的话——没有合法的选举权利，露天的教化台上却会一刻不停的宣传相关的消息，唯有管制区域服务于中央的官员才有一半的选举权。

聪明的人都知道应该选谁，负责另外四个区域的元首们都做出了最为明智的选举行动，将手中的票稳妥的放到了蒙德斯儿子尼禄的名额下，世界其他城市的人都纷纷跟随自己的元首将名为选举权利的票头也不回地也放在了尼禄的名额下，他们并不想被这些无聊的事情干扰了快乐的进程。

尼禄成为了最高的将军，还未成年的青年已经开始模仿父亲的步伐，在某种程度上而言，脾气与管教方面得到了蒙德斯的真传，即便尼禄本人没有亲口告诉过蒙德斯，安插在尼禄身边的眼线早已把尼禄小到早上醒来先刷牙还是先穿衣服的事情无遗地告诉给蒙德斯。

他也没有去阻止自己的儿子，下一个接班人这么去参与各色流动着情色与暴力气息的“活动”，按照当今的纲常伦理衡量本应是大不赦的事情，没有国家安插的指令与要求，世界城市里的普通共享公民没有权利去进行有目的性的性活动，因为他们没有权利养活更多无趣的孩子，避孕套的发放也是有数目限制——但是区域里的人数再多也没有关系，毕竟多一个人便多了一双手来服务上层的文明社会。

此刻把手在外的士兵眼睛死死地咬着面前被庄重摆放在丝绒之上的蒙德斯雕塑，再现了当年清洗党派的领头人威风光彩，他们麻木地握住手中逐渐被手心热量焐热的枪支，像是没有听见身后房间里传来的属于男人与女人凄厉的哭声与叫喊声，伴随着呼啸而过的鞭子抽打肉体的声响，倒是施虐者安静的宛若没有沸腾的水，细小的水泡从内心底端不断冒发到平面直至破裂。

也不知道过了多久，他们根据规定的时间里拉开了遮住所有暴行的遮羞布，只见到他们的将军半喘着气盯着他们看，冷色的眸子闪烁着摇晃不定的光泽，因为抽打带动的肌肉牵扯使得青年的面颊发红，与白色的头发和制服倒映出属于青春的活力，如果不去观看炸开了毛的鞭子与皮靴旁边奄奄一息还在无意识抽泣的人群。

鞭子随意丢弃到地上，落出闷响，仿佛石头忽的丢进不见底的大海，整理着微微翻边的雪白手套，从肉体扭曲落出的空隙里头也不回的走出这个早已变奏的房间，反正会有专门的人群将地上的所有处理干净；尼禄今天并没有太多的性质，甚至没有正眼看过在他脚下如狗一般摇晃着尾巴求欢的男女，那个暗色的身影如同烙铁深深地落在心脏尖端脆弱处，发泄过情绪的他现在只想找一个安静的地方蜷缩着汲取温暖。

真的可笑，尼禄扭过头再一次无意识的飘向窗边，雪又落大了，人群窸窸窣窣地从他身边来回走过，人的肉体在红地毯上发出被掠过的翻滚声，他们会去哪里也不是尼禄所担心的事情，反正所有的一切都会像外边的密集的雪，等到太阳出现的刹那，所有的一切都会消失，所有的一切还是那般干净且美好。

慢慢地接手各个部门的管理与分配，让真理和思想部的人都逐渐了解尼禄的管辖意向——即便大多数人都不约而同的认为尼禄不过是属于蒙德斯的一枚傀儡，毕竟尼禄是标标准准的新生一代，没经历过文化历史的清洗与政治经济的改革，他们所睁眼看到的一切早就美好地被编写好等待着。

尼禄完全不知道被抹去的历史里，在这个不允许自主寻找对象的世界里——当然了，区域里的次等人可以这么做，毕竟他们的智力和文明尚未开化——他的父亲蒙德斯与他的“母亲”创造的尼禄也不过是打破了常规的可笑产品。

只不过，只要绝大多数人都不知道或者是选择性遗忘这段事实，所有的一切都会变成不再存在的无须有历史，毕竟这不符合世界伦理和法规的婚姻与孩子会对蒙德斯的管辖带来负面的影响，真理与思想部的人早就给蒙德斯编写好了新的说法，尼禄的另一方家长因为难产而死于大雪纷飞的冬日，可笑的是书上的文字却花了大段的文字在描写蒙德斯失去伴侣之后的落魄与重拾自信的困难，仿佛死去的人不值一提。

歌舞升平的世界之下有被冠以低等原始世界的区域，当然了，还有在电子屏幕下眨巴着眼睛却不说话的反叛军，他们想要推翻属于蒙德斯的管辖与统治，十几年前他们差点就成功了，可是却被背叛出卖，几乎所有人都被蒙德斯带去整改，以各种奇形怪状的死法告知于众人他们的结果。

反叛的思想从来不会被抹杀，区域里流通的落后便是最好的温床，他们游走在阴暗角落里，尝试着在摄像头扭头瞬间的死角交换有用的信息，惶恐地盯着时不时冷不丁冒出来的无人机，娴熟地用反监视扫描仪检测着附近是否有安插的偷听软件。

他们如此害怕并不是没有道理的，自从上次政坛的动荡，蒙德斯对待这些人再也不怀仁慈的政策；他们曾经对外开放的所有电子屏幕被中断，赤裸地直播起冷白色的军团是如何对待区域里束手无策的老妇，将她吊死的原因不过是她有联通反叛军的嫌疑，对外最直接的证据便是在她的衣物上找到了反叛军的徽章。

尼禄看过这场堪称“荣耀”的处刑——所有新生的共享公民的孩子都得接受这场标准的教育，让他们从小培养对反叛军的厌恶与恐惧；即便当时直播处刑的时候尼禄还很小，只是一名刚刚学会摇摇晃晃抓着银白色战马缰绳的孩子，但是他却一直记得老妇如同开裂树枝的手里紧紧握着的徽章。

这枚徽章让老妇直接被世界人判决于死刑，陪审团的13人没有任何人反对这项决定，暗红色的金属徽章印刻着两个标准的字母——D和V，尼禄知道这是当年两名反叛军的名字缩写，圆形的徽章如同一团火于手心悄然的腐蚀老妇为数不多的生命，湛蓝的金属边缘因摩挲损坏而黯淡不清，如同落败融化的冰。

反叛军大多数的下场都是悲惨的，人们会为了自我的利益而选择去出卖对方，举报可是能给区域人提供成为世界人的权利与机会，谁不向往那个歌舞升平的美好世界？

尼禄从小就生活在这个虚假不真实的世界里，从小到大所学到的所有一切都是如此的美好——美好到几乎不真实的底部，他的父亲蒙德斯是一位多么明智与开明的君主，而他的儿子是一名多么懂得体谅民意的将军，穿上雪白将军服侍的尼禄远远地超过了同龄的世界人，他理应得到最好的一切。

团聚日的前夜，尼禄带领着真理部的管辖军偷偷地潜入了一家合法名义的情绪释放楼，只要带着世界共享公民的身份识别的人都能来到此地进行各色各样的性活动，里面有不少从区域里“自愿”来此工作的人士，他们将脑袋靠在世界人的大腿上，吸食无尽供应的糖果，晕乎乎张开腿的同时在幻想着跃居为世界人的缥缈美好生活。

今天的任务不过是看看这些世界人里是否有隐藏的反叛军，今天可是团聚日的前夜，往年的反叛军曾在这一夜引爆了代表着真理与和平的高塔，好险所有的叛乱都在蒙德斯和尼禄的带领下被正压，第二日的团聚日仍旧是笑脸相迎载歌载舞的快乐日子。

尼禄唯一要做的不过是假装为普通的世界人，坐在任何一个可能的角落里听取醉醺醺满脸通红的家伙是否能说出一些暴露内心想法的话语，在性欲与迷幻之下让人暴露内心的想法实在是太过于简单，在场所有人喝下去的酒里掺杂着令人致幻与快乐的因素，无论是世界人还是区域人都喜欢这美味的糖果——可蒙德斯从来不准许尼禄去沾染。

尼禄整理了一下手中的白手套，眼睑垂下，吵杂的音乐与高低的呻吟让他感到不适应，突然之间他有点想家里的一个空旷过分偌大的衣柜，立在落败的房间正中央，仿佛荒原里直直落入的古树，这个房间到底是谁的？很小的时候奶声奶气抓着蒙德斯的裤腿问道，男子不过是揉了揉尼禄的脑袋却什么都没有说，便带着孩子离开了房间，不知是否刻意将这扇门锁上。

最后只记得在这封闭且沉闷的衣柜里，尼禄能得到一些无名的安全感，宛若母亲的臂弯。

不远处假装成普通世界人的卫兵们时不时用警惕的眼光戒备着四周顺着思想解放自我的人，蒙德斯曾命令过他们不准许让尼禄受到任何一丁点来自外界的伤害——毕竟他可是下一个特级元首，但是尼禄清楚地知道，这些人不过是蒙德斯的耳目，毕恭毕敬的想要将尼禄培养成没有自我意识的提线木偶。

突然，在尼禄一时之间发呆的情况之下，一名男子摇摇晃晃路过了全身雪白的人，手里举着还未喝完的酒，好像是没有看清楚坐在真皮沙发于各色美女怀里的尼禄将军一般，又退了回来，晕乎乎愣在了原地好一会，终于高高地竖起食指，违背礼仪规则直直地怼上尼禄的鼻尖，口吻完全不藏嘲讽与讥笑，

“是你，小崽种，你他妈居然还活着，嗝，但丁和维吉尔那两个叛徒生下来的贱货，斯巴达一家都他妈的该死。”

“……”尼禄没有说话，下意识握紧了身旁蓄势待发的手枪，在这种以下犯上的情况之下，根据世界法律他是有足够的权力击毙面前不知好歹的家伙，反正真理部和思想部的人会给他做好所有一切的工作，一个人的死其实足够简单，只要说他不够思想纯正就足够了，更何况他的嘴巴早已不争气多揽了几个罪名。

“哈，从维吉尔那个烂人子宫里跑出来的杂种居然不知道自己的身shi——”猖狂的话语还没有完全从喉咙深处挤出，灿烂的猩红血花在尼禄面前精准的绽放，暗色的血与乳白的脑浆喷溅在尼禄雪白的军服上，宛若家里后花园里绽放的玫瑰，妖娆美艳，且肮脏。

尼禄半眯着眼睛盯着失去大半个脑袋的男人小幅度摇晃了几下便重重摔倒在地上，响亮的枪声并没有叫醒同一个房间里醉生梦死的人，他们仍旧忙于抚摸着对方曼妙的身材，口舌吮吸着对方通红挺立的乳头；也许他们听到且知道了所有，却为了生命安全不敢随意，不如继续装作快乐不知所事的模样。

“谁让你开的枪？”尼禄愤怒顺着枪声最开始的地方皱起眉头愤怒地问道，他也不过还是一名青春期未退的青年，敢胆有人违背他的意志容易惹起不必要的怒气与坚决的逆反心理，在刚才死去的人的嘴里，他听到了两个熟悉却又陌生的人名，’但丁’与’维吉尔’。

蒙德斯时不时会撑着下巴对着桌面上发黄的照片默默地念叨着’维吉尔’的名字，可尼禄坐在他的肩头上尝试着扒拉那被扣在桌面上照片询问到底是什么人的时候，蒙德斯总是若有所思的叹了口气，勾起一个苦涩的笑容亲了亲尼禄的脑袋，告诉他不过是两个死去的好友，辅助他的官员罢了。

当然，还有一个全世界和区域都恶心唾弃的家族姓氏——斯巴达，尼禄的好奇心少有的被这个已死在脚边的人勾起，可他却没有多余的机会去从他的嘴里询问过多的信息，毕竟死去的人不能说话，他们无法给后人解释那些加罪于身上的无名标签。

开枪的士兵将白色的手枪稳稳地放回在腰后，毕恭毕敬的跟尼禄微微弯了腰示意对将军的尊敬，这时才注意到他管理的手下居然有人和他一样拥有银白色的头发，在灯光下反射着粉色的光彩；他穿着红黑色的制服，胡子没有刮干净，深邃湛蓝的眼里闪烁着世界人少有的自信光芒——他有可能前不久才从区域人提拔成管理世界人的卫兵，尼禄默默地想到。

“抱歉，尼禄将军，虽然破坏了你的心情，但是我有义务代替将军消灭所有不符合真理表现形式的人，”男子再次恢复标准的卫兵面孔，麻木与呆愣，可尼禄却不觉得他会和旁边背着手的卫兵一样，他感到恼火，猛地从沙发上站起来，尼禄的脾气仍旧是难以管理，

“不用您发问，尼禄将军，我的姓名是托尼，编号0422，很高兴为您服务。”


End file.
